mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Adventure Guild
Adventure Guild is one of the biggest organizations in the world. A place where men of great strength and valor gather. Adventure Guilds can be found in all major cities in the world. Adventurers can take missions up to one rank above or below their current rank. It's headquarters in found in Milishion Kingdom in the Adventurer's District. Code of Conduct 1. Use of the Adventurer's Guild If one registers with the Adventurer's Guild, they will receive services available to Adventurers. 2. Service Content All Adventurer's Guilds throughout the world offer these services: job offerings, delivery of compensation and rewards, purchase of raw materials, and exchange of currency. 3. Registration Information Adventurers receive a card with their own information under their control upon registering for the Adventurer's Guild. It is possible to re-issue it if lost, but rank will be reset to F. Also, each area has it's own fine for it. 4. Withdrawal from the Adventurer's Guild If you request it, withdrawal from the guild is possible. Re-registration is possible, but rank will restart at F. 5. Prohibited Conduct The below actions are considered prohibited. * Actions which go against a countries laws. * Actions which disgrace and cause the reliability of the guild to fall. * Actions which interfere or obstruct other Adventurers jobs. * Buying, selling, and trading of jobs. If prohibited actions are discovered, a fine will be applied and Adventurers guild qualifications will be revoked. 6. Breach of Contract Compensation If you fail a job you have accepted you must pay compensation for the breach of contract, two times the amount of the job reward compensation. Repayment period is half a year. If compensation is not paid, Adventurers guild qualification will be revoked. 7. Rank There are seven ranks from F to S based on Adventurers proven skills. As a general rule of thumb, you can only take jobs within one above or below your current rank. 8. Rank Promotions and Demotions It is possible to raise your rank by succeeding a regulated number of jobs. However, if you feel that your ability isn't up to standard it is possible to remain at your current rank as well. Also, if you fail a certain number of jobs in succession, your rank will be demoted by one. 9. Obligation In the case that a country is under attack by monsters and a request for assistance is made from the guild, you have an obligation to obey. Also, if an emergency situation arises, Adventurers have an obligation to obey the guild staff members. Adventurer Card Adventurer Cards are cards that shows someone as an official adventurer. There are seven sections present in one's adventurer card: # Name # Gender # Race # Age # Job # Rank # Party The letters of the card changes based on the race. There are cases where races are mixed, but generally blood is stronger on one side and those letters are shown on the card. If one goes too overboard with the card, the magic power in the card will disappear faster. In those cases, the guild will replenish the card if necessary. Party Rules # A party can have up to seven members. # Only members within 1 rank above or below of the party leader can join the party. # The party rank is decided by the accepted job. # The party is averaged based on all party members. # On completion of a job, all members of the party will receive equal status. # It is possible to take individual jobs while in a party. # The party leader and a guild staff member are required to join a party. # In order to withdraw only the guild staff member is required. # The party leader has authority to forcefully withdraw members. # In the event of the death of the leader, the party will automatically be dissolved. # It is possible to create a clan with more than two parties. # Clans in good standing with the guild will receive a number of privileges. Known Parties * Dead End * Tokurabu Village Gang * P Hunter * Super Blaze Jobs The jobs are done through request cards. If the client putts a finger onto it and says a word of "Completed", the request's status will change to "Completed". showing this to the guild, adventurers can exchange it for money. The rewards from F rank jobs are roughly 5 stone coins. E rank jobs are all roughly 1 scrap iron coin. F and E rank jobs are fundamentally all jobs around the town, however, in D rank and above, the number of harvesting jobs increases. Form # The rank of the job # The job # Reward # Job Details # Place # Period # Deadline # Job Owner Name # Notes about the job Promotion F > E * Clear 10 F rank jobs. * Clear 5 consecutive E rank jobs. E > D * Clear 50 F rank jobs. * Clear 25 E rank jobs. * Clear 10 consecutive D rank jobs. D > C * Clear 100 E rank jobs. * Clear 40 D rank jobs. * Clear 10 C rank jobs. C > B * Clear 100 D rank jobs * Clear 50 C rank jobs * Clear 20 consecutive B rank jobs B > A * Clear 300 C rank jobs * Clear 100 B rank jobs * Clear 20 A rank jobs A > S * Clear 100 A rank jobs * Clear 20 S rank jobs. There is also a rank demotion if one repeatedly fails to clear the jobs. * Failing 5 consecutive jobs of a lower rank will result in a demotion. * Failing 10 consecutive jobs of the rank will result in a demotion. * Failing 5 consecutive jobs of a higher rank will not result in a demotion, but you will not be able to receive higher rank jobs anymore. Category:Adventurer Category:Swordsman Category:Magician Category:Warrior Category:Party Category:Organization Category:Groups Category:Help